Nunca es Demasiado Tarde
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: traduccion del fanfic Never Too Late de Ellen Brad. Una persona poco comun le mostrara a Tommy que nunca es demasiado tarde para luchar por lo que amas ONE SHOT


Never Too Late(Nunca es Demasiado Tarde)

Por: Ellen Brand

Traducción y adaptación : Lucy C.

Esta historia fue escrita luego de que vi "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" (El Duende que Robó la Navidad) ya que sentí la necesidad de escribir algo para Navidad. Esto pertenece a un universo propio, pero encontrarás varias cosas con las que las fans hemos tenido conflictos. Tendrás que pretender que "A Season to Remember" nunca ocurrió. Puedes hacerlo, no? )

Rita gruñó, no había visto o hablado con Zedd en todo el día. Ella sabía que él se deprimía en épocas navideñas; bueno, ella también odiaba esas estúpidas celebraciones de los humanos.

Como sea, Zedd se mantenía por el castillo protestando. Ese silencio no era como él.

De repente escuchó el sonido de una televisión en uno de los cuartos. Luego de la destrucción del Imperio de las Máquinas, Zedd y Rita habían vuelto al castillo sabiendo que Mondo estaría ocupado reconstruyéndose a si mismo y a su imperio como para molestarlos. Goldar y Rito habían insistido en instalar una TV que pirateaba la señal del satélite, y ahora se la pasaban viendo esa bendita cosa cerca de veinticuatro horas al día.

Entrando en la habitación para decirles que la apagaran, Rita recibió un shock. Zedd estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión absortamente. Además, estaba en su forma de Zarakin, esa de un hombre común a sus cuarentas. Viendo hacia la TV, Rita gruñó. Zedd parecía estar viendo el final de un especial navideño.

"Zedd?" chirrió ella. "Que estás mirando?"

"Huh?" El Lord de la maldad levantó la vista . "Uh… 'El Duende que Robó la Navidad' " admitió "Yo solía leerle esa historia a mi hija para que se durmiera en Noche Buena" Dijo más para si mismo que para Rita. La bruja hizo una cara. Zedd se estaba poniendo sentimental de nuevo por su esposa e hija muertas, y ella odiaba eso. "Bien, Zeddy, es Navidad! Cómo vamos a hacerles miserable la vida a los Rangers este año?"

"No lo haremos" Zedd respondió, levantándose. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rita. Voy a salir."

"Qué? A dónde?" Rita estaba asombrada. Zedd nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer a los Power Rangers sentirse miserables.

"Sólo saldré. No me esperes despierta - como si lo hicieras de todos modos." Zedd desapareció en un destello de luz roja, dejando a una Rita muy preocupada detrás. Podría la poción de amor estar desvaneciéndose al fin? Tendría que hablar con Finster acerca de esto. Si Zedd ya no estaba enamorado de ella, sus matrimonio no habría sido más que una parodia, no era que le importara de todos modos pero... Firmemente, sacó eso de su cabeza. Nada estaría mal. Aunque de todos modos mejor iría a buscar a Finster.

"Quieres otra de esas?" Chuck, el cantinero preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Seguro" Zedd respondió, dando su vaso vacío al cantinero. "Puedo soportar el licor. Y de todos modos, no estoy manejando."

"Ok" dijo el hombre, dándole a Zedd su tercer whisky. Zedd lo tomó y lo sorbió lentamente, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba lentamente su garganta. Rió para si mismo. Su gente, los Zarakin, tenían el arte de hacer potentes bebidas.

Estaba tomando cosas que podían embriagar a la mayor parte de seres Terrestres. Pero iba a tomarle mucho trabajo emborracharse con whisky terrestre, aunque que tenía más que tiempo?

Zedd levantó la vista, alguien se sentaba a su lado, y su quijada casi se estrella con el piso. El lugar a su lado había sido tomado por nadie más que Tommy Oliver, el líder de los Zeo Rangers. -Tranquilo Zedd-se dijo a sí mismo. Estás en tu forma de Zarakin. El no tiene idea de quien eres.

Había elegido un bar en Angel Grove, sintiendo una extraña conexión con ese pueblo. De todos modos, nunca pensó que se encontraría a uno de los Rangers ahí. De repente otra pregunta se le ocurrió. Tommy tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, y se veía joven. Como en la Tierra esperaba conseguir una bebida?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Chuck se acercó. "Que vas a querer?" preguntó al joven con ojo práctico.

"Cerveza" Tommy respondió. "Sapporo." Privadamente, Zedd estaba impresionado por el buen gusto de Tommy. Sapporo era una muy buena cerveza de Japón.

"En tarro o en botella?" inquirió el hombre. "Y necesitaré ver alguna identificación." Tommy asintió, dando una licencia de manejar al cantinero. "Tarro por favor, uno grande."

El cantinero vio con escrutinio la licencia, entonces Tommy, el Red Ranger le dio una media sonrisa. "Soy mayor de lo que parezco."

"Eso debe ser," Chuck respondió. Volviéndose para traer la cerveza y poniéndola en la barra frente a Tommy. Zedd Estaba impresionado notando que el chico tomaba un largo trago, sin siquiera detenerse a saborear la cerveza.

Esperando hasta que el cantinero estuviera ocupado en otra cosa, Zedd se volvió a Tommy. Tomando su whisky, observó la licencia que aún estaba en la barra. "Es una muy buena identificación falsa" Zedd dijo casualmente. "La hiciste tú?"

Tommy levantó una ceja al hombre sentado a su lado. "No sé a que te refieres " respondió fríamente tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

Zedd sonrió. "Oye, no me importa si eres menor de edad. No es mi problema. Es sólo que he visto una gran cantidad de identificaciones falsas en mi vida, pero muy pocas son tan buenas. Casi se ve real."

"Eres policía?"

"No, soy ex cantinero" Zedd mintió. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y, tan loco como esto sonaba, sabía que podía confiar en Tommy Oliver para que lo escuchara.

"Ah si, pues no, no la hice yo. Tenía una amiga, en L.A., antes de venir a Angel Grove. Ella era realmente buena en eso. Acostumbrábamos salir a buscar los bares, y tomar un par de copas juntos." Tommy admitió. Él también sentía que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

"Pero estás sólo esta noche."

Esto no fué una pregunta, pero Tommy la respondió de todos modos. "Si, es Navidad, y estoy sólo. Mi novia me dejó hace casi un año. En Febrero. Sin advertirme, sin decir nada, sólo 'Tommy, conocí a alguien más.'" suspiró. "Y mis mejores amigos, mis únicos antiguos amigos, se fueron de Angel Grove. Uno hace cuatro meses. Los extraño, sólo pensaba en olvidar mis sufrimientos en una o tres cervezas." Tomó otro sorbo. "Y, cuál es tu historia?"

Zedd suspiró. "Sólo estoy acordándome de mi esposa y mi hija. Murieron hace mucho tiempo. Normalmente, puedo vivir con ello, pero en Navidad, esto se vuelve tan duro. Sabes a que me refiero?" Era duro de comprender. Esa era la razón por la que él odiaba la Navidad. Comúnmente como Lord Zedd, podría enterrar sus memorias, pero en Navidad, todas volvían a resurgir.

"Oh si, te entiendo" Tommy respondió. Él estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse calmado ante las imágenes de la Navidad que pasó con Kimberly. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba tratando de emborracharse. El alcohol anularía sus emociones, por lo menos por un rato.

"Tu sabes" Zedd comenzó, entonces se detuvo. Acaso iba en este momento a darle un consejo a Tommy? -Viendo que tan mal llevé mi vida - pensó brevemente- no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea-. Aún así, se sentía muy identificado con el joven. "Algo que aprendí, es que cuando amas a alguien, nunca es tarde para decírselo. Mientras vivan, nunca es demasiado tarde, pero cuando los pierdes, se habrán ido para siempre"

"Si" Tommy respondió, "Pero qué si ya los perdiste?"

Varios tragos y una larga conversación siguieron, después, Zedd ayudaba a Tommy a salir del taxi que había llamado para él. No podría ayudarse a si mismo, Zedd pensó. Probablemente está demasiado tomado como para hacer mórfosis. La imagen de Tommy tratando de decir las palabras para hacer mórfosis hizo a Zedd sonreír por un momento, pero entonces se tornó serio.

- Podría destruirlo ahora, pero… no quiero hacerlo. Debe ser por esa estúpida festividad humana. Me estoy suavizando - Observando a Tommy caminar mientras trataba de encontrar su llave, Zedd vio rápidamente que nadie los observara. Al ver que no había nadie, se transformó de su real ser y apuntó su cetro hacia Tommy. Susurrando un encantamiento, lanzó su hechizo y de nuevo volvió a transformarse como antes. Observó satisfecho como el chico entraba a su casa. Un poco tiempo después, una luz se vio por las ventanas de las escaleras, mientras Zedd se teleportaba, riendo para si mismo. Acaso no se sentiría Tommy sorprendido cuando despertara en la mañana sin una resaca?

En Florida, en Noche Buena, una casi nada tomada Kimberly Hart caminaba hacia su habitación. Definitivamente demasiado Rompopo, pensó par si misma. En realidad no tenía planeado beber demasiado durante la fiesta, pero esa era la única manera de matar las memorias que se mantenían vibrantes en su interior. Memorias de Tommy.

"Ya basta!" Se dijo a si misma. "Ya todo acabó. Él probablemente continúe con su vida, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Es muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa."

Abrió la puerta, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa. Al entrar, se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas y a alguien más dentro. Instintivamente, se colocó en una posición de defensa, mientras que la persona dentro hizo lo mismo. Entonces pestañeó. "Tommy? Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Tommy pasó una mano en su obscuro y largo cabello. "Maldita sea, si lo supiera. Estaba leyendo en mi cuarto cuando hubo un destello de luz blanca, y aparecí aquí. Lo primero que pensé fue que Zedd o Mondo estaban intentando algo. Pero creo que no fue así."

"Supongo" Kim respondió, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.-Menos mal que mi habitación es de solo una persona- pensó para si misma -No me habría gustado tener que explicar como demonios Tommy llegó aquí-. Entonces preguntó, "Y, porqué no llamas a Zordon par que te teleporte a casa?"

"Lo intenté, pero hay algo bloqueando mi comunicador" respondió. "Extraño"

"Es cierto" Ambos se sentaron en silencio por un rato, ella en la silla de su escritorio, el en la cama. Esa disposición hizo pasar muchos pensamientos por su cabeza, en los que particularmente no quería pensar, así que buscó algo de que hablar.

"Pues, Rocky me contó que estás con Kat ahora" se aventuró a decir.

El sonrió débilmente. "En realidad no es así. Ella es sólo una amiga…sólo un consuelo." El la observó por un largo momento. "Estuve hablando con alguien la otra noche, me dijo que nunca es demasiado tarde para decirle a alguien lo que sientes por este. Y ya que estoy aquí, creo que debería decírtelo. Aun te amo Kimberly, y siempre lo haré."

Kimberly sintió todas las formalidades esfumarse. Si no hubiera estado sentada, habría colapsado. "Qué? Aún después de la carta?"

Él asintió. "Si. Ya sé que encontraste a alguien más, pero yo aun te amo, no importa que… " Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber querido decir fue interrumpido por un entusiasta salto de Kimberly. Lo próximo que supo, fue que estaba recostado sobre su espalda, con ella sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente. No quería hacer nada más que quedarse ahí y disfrutarlo, pero su usual sentido de ética intervino y suavemente la empujó un poco.

"Kim... no creas que no quiero…pero qué acerca de tu novio?"

Ella observó largamente sus ojos oscuros. "Tommy, no tengo novio" dijo calladamente. "Lo inventé. No quería que tu estuvieras atado a mi, cuando yo estaba tan lejos, así que..."

Este fue el turno de él de cortar sus palabras con un beso. Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello, pero de repente él se separó de ella de nuevo. "Kim, has estado tomando?" preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonrió. "Sólo un poco de Rompopo" respondió. Él suspiró, la mitad frustrado, la mitad resignado.

"Kimberly, estás tomada" le dijo. "Probablemente no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ahora."

"Oh, Tengo una buena idea" ella respondió. Ella aún estaba sobre él, y ahora sus manos recorrían el pecho de Tommy.

"Kim, detente" le dijo, luchando por mantener su voz estable.

"Tommy" ella dijo seriamente, "No estoy tomada. Estoy un poco mareada. Lo admitiré, pero tengo el control total de mis facultades mentales. Ahora, no te había visto ni hablado en casi un año. Me maldices por haber esperado para acercarme?"

"Yo…" Tommy nunca pudo finalizar la frase, los labios de ella bajaron por su cuello y cada neurona en su cerebro se apagó. "Chaperones?" preguntó.

Ella agitó su cabeza, sonriendo. "Confiarán en que ya podemos hacer nuestras propias decisiones". Viendo hacia el reloj en su mesa de noche, se dió cuenta de que era media noche. "Feliz Navidad, Tommy Oliver." El le sonrió. "Feliz Navidad, Kimberly Hart." Entonces se levantó hacia ella, y no hubo más pláticas por el resto de la noche.

Lejos del planeta, en la Luna, otro par de ojos se detuvieron abruptamente al ver la escena. Satisfecho porque su regalo había dado resultado, Zedd pasó los ojos a través de la Tierra. "Feliz Navidad, Red Ranger" susurró "Y gracias por haberme escuchado"

FIN

Nota del distribuidor : ( o sea yo , je,je,je , me senti como una parte de auto ) , en estas fechas decembrinas les traigo un fic original de Ellen Bran traducido por Lucy C. , es un fic muy bueno que sin duda te pone a pensar , y que mejor que en esta epoca navideña.


End file.
